


Tempête

by Blihioma



Series: Août en fête [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese clothing, M/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Parfois Eren se demandait si de toute manière, il méritait d'exister. Il avait toujours été une source de nuisances pour ses parents, les professeurs à l'école n'attendaient plus rien de lui et il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais un jour, une tempête vint tout ravager sur son passage... Eren y comprit.





	Tempête

**Disclaimer :** Hajime Isayama possède L’Attaque des Titans et ses personnages.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Réflexions

 **Univers :** UA, nous quittons le monde des titans pour venir faire un tour dans le nôtre, en l’année de grâce 2015.

 **Pairing** **:** Eren x Levi

 

**°0o0°**

_**Tempête** _

**...**

Eren était assis dans son lit aux draps froissés, immobile. Dehors, la nuit était toujours maîtresse des heures et le soleil n’était pas près de se lever. Par la petite fenêtre de la pièce, il voyait les quartiers du centre-ville briller, comme des étoiles sur terre. Il tendit la main et ouvrir l’embrasure pour laisser entrer l’air frais dans sa chambre. Quelques bruits lui parvinrent : les jeunes dans la rue qui rentraient chez eux après une soirée de fêtes, quelques voitures qui ramenaient des familles d’un dîner qui s’était déroulé chez les grands-parents, dans un parc une bataille de chats d’égout. Il s’abandonna au calme relatif de la nuit, espérant ainsi chasser ses cauchemars.

Après un long moment à rester ainsi, la tête collée au mur froid, tout près de la fenêtre, il jeta enfin un œil à son réveil. L’appareil indiquait fièrement, gonflé d’orgueil de pouvoir être utile, qu’il ne lui restait qu’une petite heure avant qu’on vienne le réveiller pour venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n’avait pas le courage de se rendormir et d’essayer de tomber une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée, il choisit donc de se lever et de commencer à se préparer. N’ayant personne pour lui demander de s’activer, il prit son temps sous la douche. L’eau coulait lentement sur son corps et il rêvait qu’elle puisse laver ses peines, les emporter avec elle loin de lui pour ne plus avoir à les endurer.

Finalement, son réveil finit par se rappeler à lui et il prépara son sac de cours avant de rejoindre son père à la cuisine. Sa mère ne mangeait pas avec eux, elle se levait plus tard. La seule raison pour laquelle son père était débout aussi tôt – il n’était que six heures après tout – c’était pour s’assurer que son fils partait bien à l’heure. Ils mangeaient dans un silence pesant, Grisha lisant un journal d’une main, sans réellement porter attention à Eren, qui lui-même se dépêchait de finir ses tartines.

L’adolescent fit sa vaisselle et récupéra ses affaires avant de partir, lâchant un faible « j’y vais » qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Peu importe qu’il arrive en avance, peu importe qu’il doive attendre devant le portail de l’école, peu importe qu’il se fasse attraper par des voyous. Tout ça n’avait pas d’importance, il voulait juste partir rapidement de cette maison étouffante. Pourquoi tant de haine dirait-on ? Parce que c’est ce à quoi il avait été élevé toute sa vie. La haine et l’indifférence. L’indifférence de son père, tout juste là pour le soutenir et la haine de sa mère. Il n’était qu’un enfant non-désiré après tout, aux yeux de ses parents il n’avait aucune légitimité dans cette famille. Il n’était qu’un « oubli de pilules » comme le criait souvent sa mère, à cause de lui, elle avait dû arrêter son travail pour sa grossesse à un moment important pour son futur professionnel. On lui avait même dit qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de revenir quand elle avait dû demander son congé. Son père ne souhaitait plus d’enfants depuis longtemps, après avoir vu tous ces adolescents à problèmes qui passaient dans sa clinique pour être évalués psychologiquement avant la case tribunal.

Pourtant il n’avait jamais été particulièrement bagarreur, c’était toujours les autres qui venaient lui chercher des ennuis, il ne se droguait pas, ne fumait pas et ne buvait pas. Il n’avait même pas fait cette fameuse crise d’adolescence tant redoutée. Mais rien n’y faisait, le docteur Jaeger ne se préoccupait de lui seulement pour s’assurer qu’il ne faisait pas honte à la famille, et sa mère, n’ayant pas retrouvé du travail par la suite, avait mis tous ses malheurs sur son dos. Pendant les cours, il essayait de comprendre le charabia des professeurs, mais le soir il n’avait jamais vraiment le temps de se poser pour faire ses devoirs et reprendre ce qu’on lui avait dicté pendant la journée : ses parents ne se préoccupaient plus de ses dépenses courantes depuis ses seize ans et il avait donc pris un travail à mi-temps l’après-midi – au Japon les cours se terminent à 14h30 – dans un magasin en centre-ville et il rentrait généralement tard le soir.

Les études n’étaient donc pas son plus grand souci. Les adultes avaient beau dire ce qu’ils voulaient, trouver du travail sans diplôme n’était pas si difficile, on pouvait facilement survivre mais certes pas vivre. Parfois Eren se demandait si de toute manière, il méritait d’exister. Il avait toujours été une source de nuisances pour ses parents, les professeurs à l’école n’attendaient plus rien de lui, les autres adultes le regardaient toujours d’un œil mauvais après une bagarre où il finissait abimé, et ses camarades de classe faisaient tout pour l’éviter : il n’avait aucun ami pour lui remonter le moral. Il s’enfermait donc régulièrement dans ses pensées sombres et pour ainsi dire suicidaires par moments.

Non, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait cette boutique où il travaillait. Il avait honte parfois d’y penser, mais il avait trouvé une place dans une boutique de kimonos traditionnels. C’était une petite enseigne, mais très prisée par les connaisseurs et les riches habitués. Au départ, il pensait que son travail serait de jouer aux serveurs et de surtout baisser les yeux : c’est connu, plus les gens ont d’argent plus l’arrogance, le mépris et le dédain leur montent à la tête. Mais contre toute attente, les clients étaient raffinés, polis, parfois effrayants mais toujours avec un remerciement pour tout le monde. Il avait appris à aimer cette boutique et toutes les personnes qui y venaient. Les discussions allaient même bon train avec certains habitués particulièrement sociables et la patronne l’avait formé pour qu’il puisse répondre aux demandes de tout le monde, même si cela ne concernait son champ d’action : par exemple aider un client à choisir les bonnes étoffes ou les bons coloris, savoir dessiner un patron et même quelques esquisses pour les acquéreurs exigeants, quand elle n’était pas là pour le faire à sa place.

Il s’était trouvé une certaine passion pour le dessin et le design de vêtements et évidemment de kimonos. De temps à autres, quand les acheteurs manquaient à l’appel les jours de pluie ou lors de trop fortes chaleurs, Eren prenait un peu de temps pour dessiner quelques designs de kimonos, que ce soit les motifs qui pouvaient les orner, ou leur forme pour les rendre plus modernes. Quand il était d’humeur, il croquait même des vêtements un peu spéciaux pour ne pas dire originaux : un kimono aux allures de papillons grâce à un nœud surdimensionné, ou ressemblant à une fleur en utilisant l’illusion de plusieurs tissus superposés au niveau du col. Aujourd’hui était l’un de ces jours : les cours étaient terminés et il s’était rendu à la boutique. La patronne s’était inquiétée de voir son visage tuméfié et avait insisté pour le soigner, puis un orage avait éclaté quasiment dans la foulée. Il s’était installé tranquillement à l’accueil et voyant que personne ne daignait pousser la porte du magasin, il avait sorti son carnet de croquis, prenant son inspiration dans les gouttes de pluie.

Soudain, le carillon de la boutique tinta doucement et par réflexe, Eren allait appuyer sur le petit bouton sous le comptoir pour prévenir la patronne de l’arrivée d’un nouveau client : lorsqu’elle allait dans son atelier, elle n’entendait jamais le carillon. Mais il stoppa son geste à mi-course, se rappelant qu’elle était partie en hâte en parlant de linge étendu dehors. Il allait devoir s’occuper de ce client, seul. Il releva la tête pour saluer le nouveau venu avec un sourire professionnel. Il le reconnut facilement et fut étonné de le voir sans compagnie. Il attrapa rapidement une des serviettes qu’il avait mis sur le chauffage en voyant la pluie commencer à tomber et s’approcha de son habitué avec.

« Bonjour monsieur Ackerman. Quel sale temps n’est-ce pas ? »

L’homme chic dans son costard noir et sur mesure, attrapa le linge qu’on lui tendait et s’essuya. Il défit ses chaussures dans le genkan de la boutique et essora le bas de son pantalon trempé. Eren lui apporta aussitôt des chaussons chauds et lui proposa même gentiment de lui prêter un autre vêtement sec, qu’ils gardaient en réserve. L’homme déclina aimablement et demanda plutôt :

« Madame Toshimune n’est pas là ? »

« Non, elle s’est absentée pour aller faire quelques courses urgentes. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Souhaitez-vous l’attendre ? »

« Ça ira, tu feras l’affaire pour aujourd’hui. »

« Bien. »

Eren était anxieux, Monsieur Ackerman, Levi de son prénom, était quelqu’un d’exigeant et de très pointilleux, ce n’était pas un client facile mais il venait plutôt régulièrement avec de nombreuses femmes, pour leur offrir des kimonos. L’adolescent ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de sa famille ou d’amantes, mais jamais il n’avait revu deux fois la même femme à son bras. Comment pouvait-il l’affirmer ? Non pas qu’il se souvienne de tous les clients qui passaient la porte du magasin, mais celui-ci attirait toujours son attention. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le fixer dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans le moindre de ses mouvements, à chaque fois qu’il venait.

Il y a trois ans, avec le début des rêves érotiques communs à tous les adolescents de son âge, il avait compris que les femmes ne l’attireraient jamais. Chaque soir, c’était la même chose : lui et un homme. Comme si inconsciemment il s’en était toujours douté, il n’avait pas été si surpris que ça, ni même embêté. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de le cacher à ses parents. Son père particulièrement lui en voudrait : c’était contre-nature après tout… Pourtant, il n’avait jamais ressenti d’attirance pour les autres garçons de sa classe, non ce qui attirait toujours son regard, c’était les hommes plus âgés dans les rues…

Et puis, il y avait eu Levi. Au début, il ne s’était pas rendu compte lui-même de l’intérêt qu’il portait à cet homme, avant que sa patronne ne se moque de lui avec ça : elle avait remarqué qu’il quittait rarement ce client des yeux et l’avait taquiné dessus, comme quoi il aimerait sûrement être à sa place. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de répliquer qu’il préférait être à la place de toutes ces femmes qui se baladaient à son bras, et il s’était contenté de rougir d’embarras.

« C’est pour vous que vous êtes venu aujourd’hui, ou est-ce un cadeau ? » Demanda Eren, toujours dans son rôle d’employé, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol pour s’empêcher de se perdre dans la contemplation de cet homme.

« C’est pour moi. »

« A-t-on déjà pris vos mesures dans notre établissement ? »

« Non, c’est la première fois. »

Oh, Eren le savait bien, dès qu’il avait compris que Levi était devenu un fantasme inavouable, il avait cherché toutes les informations sur lui, mais toutes les commandes à son nom étaient pour des femmes, des renseignements sans utilité.

« Souhaitez-vous commencer par cela, ou préférez-vous regarder nos articles ? »

« Qu’as-tu à me proposer ? »

Eren s’autorisa le professionnalisme d’évaluer le potentiel de l’homme, ses yeux glissant peut-être trop longtemps sur la carrure de celui qui le faisait jouir chaque soir dans ses rêves – quand il ne cauchemardait pas.

« Je vous conseillerais un yukata noir en toile de lin semi-épais accompagné de motifs en fils d’argent. »

« On propose d’habitude de la soie ou du satin, non ? »

L’adolescent savait parfaitement que Levi faisait ça pour juger de ses compétences : allait-il se plier à la volonté du client et être vendeur ou allait-il être professionnel et argumenté ?

« Vous êtes libre de choisir ce que vous souhaitez monsieur, cependant je pense que le lin sera un tissu bien plus adapté : la sensation lisse du satin pourrait vous paraitre désagréable étant donné que vous aimez porter des vêtements près du corps, tout en aimant bouger, et la soie est bien trop brillante pour un yukata, noir de surcroit, ce qui accentuerait encore plus les reflets. »

« Hm. » Il semblait satisfait.

« Avez-vous des préférences concernant les motifs ? »

« Non, montre-moi ce que tu as. »

Eren s’exécuta et partit chercher le catalogue de pièces au pas de course, dans l’arrière-boutique. Pendant ce temps, Levi faisait le tour, une fois de plus, du magasin, s’arrêtant toujours devant les mêmes kimonos somptueux et augustes. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son regard fut attiré par un carnet ouvert sur le comptoir de l’accueil. S’il se rappelait bien, le vendeur griffonnait dessus avant qu’il n’arrive. Intrigué, il l’attrapa et le feuilleta. Le dernier croquis retint tout particulièrement son attention. Un kimono simple et uni à première vue, mais il discernait dans les ombres du dessin, la majestueuse représentation d’une tempête se déchainant de tout son soûl, avec à côté l’indication : « jouer avec les épaisseurs de tissus pour donner du relief et faire le motif ? » Il était tout simplement captivé par ce qui semblait se mouvoir sous ses yeux…

« Mon…Monsieur Ackerman ? » Couina une voix à quelques mètres de lui.

Un sourcil se haussa quand il vit le visage rouge de son vendeur, dont les yeux ne cessaient de revenir entre lui et le carnet. Il était au paroxysme du malaise, serrant le catalogue contre lui et ses dents grignotant fébrilement ses lèvres n’arrêtaient pas d’attirer son regard. Il se reconcentra plutôt sur ce qu’il avait entre les mains et le tourna vers l’adolescent, qui rougit encore plus en y voyant son dernier croquis.

« C’est ça que je veux. » Annonça-t-il d’une voix qui n’autorisait aucun refus.

« M…Mais… ! Ce… Ce n’est qu’un dessin monsieur, nous n’avons rien de tel… »

« Alors fabriquez-le. »

Il n’en démordait pas et Eren, déjà bien incapable de le regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux, avait du mal à lui faire abandonner son caprice…

**oOo**

Madame Toshimune et Eren étendirent le tissu sur un cintre spécial et se laissèrent revigorer par le chef d’œuvre face à ceux. Si la patronne avait d’abord réprimandé son employé d’avoir laissé traîner ses dessins à la vue d’un client – elle les avait déjà feuilletés et la plupart lui semblait bien trop compliqués pour être possibles – elle avait ensuite accepté d’y jeter un œil et d’essayer de satisfaire la demande de Monsieur Ackerman. En contrepartie, elle avait pris Eren dans son atelier pour l’obliger à l’aider et il s’était avéré que l’adolescent n’avait pas seulement un don pour imaginer des nouveautés, mais aussi pour les créer : il avait de vrais doigts de fée.

Eren était particulièrement heureux du résultat, il avait passé tellement d’heure à essayer de trouver un moyen de faire ce dessin de relief sans laisser de trace, qu’il avait bien cru y perdre la tête. Cela avait néanmoins eu le mérite de peupler ses rêves de tissus et de kimonos, plutôt que de cauchemars ou de fantasmes nocturnes. Les seuls fils visibles étaient d’argent et reprenaient le chemin de la pluie tourmentée de cette tempête.

« Nous avons plus ou moins réussi. » Souffla Madame Toshimune. « Tu t’occupes d’appeler Monsieur Ackerman, Eren ? »

« Oui, tout de suite. »

L’adolescent se saisit du téléphone de la boutique et composa le numéro personnel laissé par Levi, quand celui-ci avait entendu que son vêtement mettrait du temps à être fabriqué. Eren tomba heureusement sur son répondeur – il n’aurait pas eu le courage d’entendre sa voix dans son oreille – et laissa un message pour prévenir l’homme que sa commande était prête. Le lendemain, Levi arriva dans un costume similaire à tous ceux qu’il portait. Eren l’emmena en silence jusqu’à la salle d’essayage où le magnifique yukata l’attendait – Madame Toshimune lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il devait s’occuper de ce client jusqu’au bout.

« Il ne manque plus qu’à faire les retouches ? » Demanda Levi, ses yeux toujours fixés sur cette tempête presque invraisemblable.

« C’est cela. » Eren sentit sa gorge se nouer, c’était la partie la plus difficile…

Et son pressentiment se confirma quand l’homme se mit à se déshabiller. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade de plus en plus fort. Il prit discrètement de grandes inspirations, mais quand il entendit le bruit d’un tissu qui tombe à terre, le faisant rouvrir les yeux par mégarde, il crut que tout son corps prenait feu ! Il dut cependant se reprendre : il devait maintenant habiller l’homme de sa création et commencer les retouches.

Il s’empara du yukata et commença à le lui enfiler, ses doigts frôlant la peau laiteuse de son fantasme. Il était si près de lui qu’il pouvait sentir son odeur boisée l’envahir. Il jurait que ses joues devaient être en feu, mais il tenta de faire comme si de rien était au moment de nouer l’obi de l’homme – couleur gris acier comme ses yeux, remarqua-t-il ironiquement. Lentement il vérifia les plis du dessin, la forme des épaules, la retombée sur ses chevilles. Il n’y avait que très peu de retouches à faire. Le col noir avait également la bonne longueur. Finalement ce fut plus rapide qu’il ne l’aurait cru et il fut un peu déçu.

Eren entreprit de faire le cheminement inverse en dénouant son obi, mais quand ses mains commencèrent à écarter les pans du yukata sur le corps parfait de Levi, il se sentit repousser et tomba sur les fesses sous la surprise. Il voulut se relever, mais un pied vint s’appuyer sur son torse l’empêchant de se remettre sur ses jambes. Le pauvre adolescent regarda le client ôter son vêtement sans le quitter des yeux, un puissant sentiment de désir faisant luire ses yeux aciers. Il ne put empêcher le rougissement qui empourpra ses joues et son pantalon se déforma rapidement au niveau de son aine. Sa réaction arracha un sourire carnassier au plus âgé qui lâcha d’une voix grave et profonde :

« Arrête de m’exciter comme ça, je vais venir m’occuper de toi. »

Il déposa précieusement le yukata sur le cintre et se reconcentra sur ce gamin sous lui. A chaque fois qu’il venait dans cette boutique, il sentait son regard brûlant dans son dos, ainsi qu’un puissant désir qu’il ne pouvait plus ignorer. L’avoir eu aussi près de lui, sentir ses doigts l’effleurer dans une caresse, son souffle irrégulier dans sa nuque, tout ça avait fait craquer ses dernières barrières. Eren se tendait sous ce regard dévastateur que lui lançait Levi. Une tempête grise électrique se profilait à l’horizon et il ne souhaitait qu’une chose, s’y retrouver au cœur.

**oOo**

Levi se rhabillait consciencieusement, tandis qu’Eren peinait à fermer les boutons de sa chemise. Cela n’avait duré que quelques longues minutes, dix ou quinze tout au plus. Mais ce furent les plus intenses de toute sa vie. Pendant ces innombrables secondes, il avait découvert la chaleur d’un amour passager, la chaleur d’un autre corps contre le sien, une passion instantanée, une passion sans lendemain. Il avait perdu sa virginité mais jamais il n’oserait l’avouer à son amant de quelques minutes. Et quelque part il se demandait s’il n’aurait pas préféré que rien ne se passe : savoir qu’on avait eu l’homme de ses fantasmes – ces derniers soudain bien fades à côté de tout ce qu’il avait ressenti – mais uniquement pour un temps, était quelque chose de plus douloureux qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

Une carte se glissa soudain dans la seule poche de sa chemise et il releva la tête vers Levi, déjà prêt à partir. Oui, c’était triste de se dire que c’était déjà fini…

« Tu livreras ce yukata à cet adresse quand il sera fin prêt. » Commença Monsieur Ackerman, rajoutant avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Eren de la tête aux pieds. « A ce moment-là, on prendra tout notre temps pour l’essayer gamin. »

Il le laissa là, le cul encore à l’air – et quel cul ! – se demandant s’il devait croire en ce message caché ou s’il ne l’avait pas plutôt rêvé… Levi était arrivé dans sa vie telle une tempête et Eren se trouva soudain une passion pour le vent glacé et la pluie froide qu’on trouvait en son sein, car en même temps, il y trouvait une chaleur réconfortante qu’il n’avait jamais connu jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Oui, la tempête ne faisait que s’éloigner, mais bien vite il viendrait la rejoindre. Pour quelques minutes de nouveau peut-être, mais cela suffirait à réchauffer son cœur d’adolescent perdu sur le chemin de la vie.

 _« Après la pluie, le beau temps »_ Eren souhaitait que ce dicton n’existe plus pour lui et qu’il reste à jamais au cœur d’une tempête éternelle.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
